Ancient
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Cleo is the princess of Egypt and married to Seth Ptolemy. They're happily awaiting their first child. They didn't expect a baby with snakes for hair and need for protective lenses.
1. Gone

_The research and accuracy of this is a farce._

The pyramids were in construction and the Nile ran clear as a diamond. Under the night creatures joined together to drink in mirth and collect in company. There was a boy singing on a rooftop. There were people back from the grave, some immortals, some folks with wings, claws, tails, scales, above average limb count and sizes from minuscule to huge.

A few humans were dancing in the spectacular crowd of supernatural citizens. One human girl danced like a snake; she led her friends in an alluringly sinister troupe. As she spun she felt her responsibilities, her pains and fears, fall under her feet. She stomped them down and rushed into freedom. She felt eyes on her back, over her shoulder she saw a pale but cute boy smile at her. As he watched, her hips moved a little faster. He came up to dance with her; he did not touch her but followed her dance well. The girl was interested in finding out if he was cold-blooded under the scales.

"My family has been cursed with insanity!" Cleo DeNile said to her friends while they sat in the Full Moon boutique.

Her werewolf friend listened while holding up earrings. "Your father is still going to make Nefera the Pharaoh?"

"Ra help us, but I'm really peeved that Daddy has asked me to do something so….conformative!" Cleo shuddered. She pointed to the emerald earrings Clawdeen held.

Cleo's mute friend/ lady-in-waiting sat next to her on the boutique's sofa. She wore spectacles and had her nose in a scroll. Hearing Cleo bring up the 'family plan', Ghoulia patted her shoulder.

"Uh, wear the same dress twice?" Clawdeen asked, fresh mocking in her voice.

"You would hate that too, think of the drop in your sales, my dear." Cleo groaned, "Daddy has demanded I marry!"

Clawdeen's ears perked up, under her purple gele. "As in soon?"

"As in by his choice of man." The princess said, sitting next to her fateful lady-in-waiting Ghoulia. "From what the rumors gather, the boy is a Ptolomy; rich as Ra and his mother hurls the sun, owning everything underneath."

Ghoulia held up her hands, she put her hands in the position of measuring scales.

"She's has a point, those are not bad qualities in a husband." Clawdeen said, though she didn't love the idea of marriage by order.

"I know, but I feel like such a pawn. Daddy wants the connection because he feels pressure from those Moonlight Walkers. Precious Nefera is the Virgin Queen so as the extra I'm forced to bed the Ptolomy. Such a sunburn." Cleo said, waving her jeweled hand.

"Yeah, but think of the perks; you won't have to wait for an allowance you'll just pick from your own pocket." Clawdeen told her, she thought of the sales and how it would help her family with their eventual move.

"True. Did I tell you the Moonlight Walker Gory has been imitating my jewelry? Wrong choice for her, gold does not go well with that marble completion." Cleo said as she looked at the think gold necklaces and bracelets against her friend's brown fur.

"If there are vampires in the palace then why exactly is Nefera forcing monsters out of the city?" Clawdeen asked, she looked out the window at the empty streets.

"My council and family are in denial about the pale-faces being supernatural." Cleo stated, "Strange as they are, but Daddy likes old money."

"DeNiles in denial? Ha!" The werewolf's laugh exposed her sharp teeth. Ghoulia put a hand over her smile.

Cleo rolled her painted eyes. "You can do better. I know I can do better than Ptolomey."

Clawdeen put her chin on Cleo's tiara, "We talking about short, Greek and scaly?"

"He is not short." Cleo said as she examined a silver pendant shaped like a snake head.

"Compared to my brother and Manny Taur the boy is." Clawdeen said, adjusting her gele. "Has he heard the news about your betrothed?"

"It's not public knowledge yet, and he only gets upper ring secrets from me." Cleo said, she put her hand on Ghoulia's lap.

Across the monster part of the city, the Equalist Rebellion members talked over baklava.

"You're in what ?!" A cyclopse girl asked her companion.

"With the princess, you heard me." The gorgon boy said, through his eye-covers he watched her jaw drop to the table.

"Deuce! That is crazy! You were suppose to use her to gather information on the Upper Ring!" The girl said, pulling his cloak over her single eye.

"I did, Iris, and then I discovered I want to spend the rest of our lives together." Deuce said, his snakes-for-hair poked around his shoulders.

Iris covered her eye but through the peak-hole she saw guards behind Deuce. "You think she'll want to be with the boy who's planning to murder her sister?"

"They aren't close." Deuce said, noticing guards of Nefera watching them. "Making my princess the queen will be the best thing for this country."

The four guards advanced, Deuce caught the blade and kicked one back. Iris flipped the table and threw pepper dust in the others' eyes. The two monsters ran from the restaurant.

"Ever consider she's using you to get the throne?" Iris asked as they ran, the guards followed them through the streets and alleys.

Deuce pulled her down an alley; they jumped through an abandoned door and sat in the shadows. "She's a woman of the people, she's who the kingdom needs."

"I've given up on this hateful city, Deuce we should go back home. The stars would be the same under any sky." Iris told him.

The gorgon placed a hand her shoulder. "I wish you a safe trip back."

She watched him leave. Iris knew he was headed in the most dangerous direction.

The palace of the Pharaoh had patrol near every door and window. The balcony was private, with only two guards near the princess. Cleo did not feel well that night, she considered it was anger with her backwards family and sadness with the news over future. She felt nausea, she snapped for a servant to bring her a vase.

Ghoulia watched her mistress/friend's sickness. Ghoulia knew of many remedies to Cleo's fits but this was less passionate and more pitiful. Unlike Ghoulia, who Cleo made undead through forbidden magic, Cleo was not a monster. However, Ghoulia thought, seeing the high and mighty Cleo unwell made her a bit more human.

A servant handed Cleo a cloth so she could wipe her mouth. The princess adjusted her bracelets and armlet.

"Oh Ra I feel awful, but I usually don't do things I don't want to." Cleo told Ghoulia.

"That's not exactly true." Ghoulia wanted to say. Deuce said it for her when he walked from the balcony.

"I've completed a few royal duties but nothing major. Have you learned to fly recently?" Cleo asked, she stretched her legs on the longue chair.

"A favor from a harpy friend." Deuce said, kneeling to look at her. She gave him her hand, his snakes ticked her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Cleo said, she waved a hand to the servant and Ghoulia. They walked towards the walls. "Now that we're alone we need to talk."

"Yes?" The gorgon said, his eyes trailing over her sparkling blue dress.

Cleo sighed but kept a stiff upper lip. "I'm marrying a boy my father chose as a way to buy leverage."

"Mmmhh. No you're not." Deuce said.

"No, I am. He's coming sometime this week so you'll have to stay away for awhile, at least until after the honeymoon." The princess explained, her finger twisting around one of his snakes.

A jealous snake tried to crawl over the snake around her finger. "Cleo, I am not going to be a concubine."

Cleo lightly tugged on the snakes. "And say you 'compromise is the foundation of love' like you mean."

"You're only marrying this guy cause he's rich?" Deuce asked.

Cleo cocked her head to the side. "Uh, doy. That's what marriage is for."

"In my country we get to marry out of love and mutual respect, so you and I should probably go there after all."

Cleo almost choked. "What?"

"We leave Egypt, we get married, you rule a kingdom smart enough not to follow your psycho sister and this other guy can jump in a river." The gorgon stated.

"Never." Cleo said, taking her hands away, "How dare you ask me to abandon my subjects! My home!"

"Your loyalest subjects have left," Deuce told her, his snakes hissed, "before they were run-out by brutal guards thanks to Nefera."

Cleo stood up. "Because my sister is a cruel maniac! It's only a matter of time before there's an uprising, then I'll walk over her ashes and burn bright on the throne."

"I love that image but really, how much of a chance do you have of that? My allies are gone, you are the last person in Egypt I care about." Deuce was still on his knees, looking up at her. "I mean, I like Ghoulia too."

Cleo didn't believe her father would let things get so out of hand. "I was at the Wolfs' place of business early today-"

"They were raided tonight, the boutique is gone and so are they." Deuce stood up and put his hands on Cleo's arms. Cleo looked at his tunic, avoiding his face.

"I will save Egypt." Cleo stated, she gently pushed away from him. "That is my destiny."

He rubbed her back, making circle around her heart. "I'm sorry, but I think it's over."

"Between us, yes it is." Cleo walked away from him. He tried to follow her but the guards stepped between them.

"I can't believe you'd ask me to stop being a princess. I'd never ask you to stop being a monster." Cleo said, she kept her chin high. The tear dewed in the peak of her nose.

Deuce pushed against the guards, they did not let him move closer. "I can't change that."

"Neither can I." Cleo said, she looked at her dresses made by the Wolf family. "Leave here while you can."

Iris felt an amazing respect for Manny as he carried twice as much as the unicorns. The migrating monsters created a caravan. They walked in the moonlight towards Greece.

"I wanted to strangle her most day but I'll miss her too." Clawdeen said as she walked next to Deuce. The snakes around his ears drooped to his shoulders.

In the bright morning Cleo sat in the palace garden. Ghoulia sat near the fountain and considered how the speed and pressure of water could be controlled. The princess wore a wrap around her head and she tended to the lotuses.

"My daughter," Ramses DeNile said as walked into the garden. A young man stood next to him. "It is a privilege and pleasure to introduce you to Seth Ptolemy."

 _A mask of made solid gold? Great, he's ugly but at least he has the self-respect to shield._ Cleo thought, she formally said, "Hello."

"Greetings." He said just as formally, his hands behind his black tunic.

"Marvelous," The Pharaoh said joyfully, "Cleo you are packed and ready to leave for Diospolis. The wedding will be held there, and it will be glorious."

"Diospolis! Daddy, I expect to stay here in my own palace!" Cleo said, sticking her trowel in the dirt.

Ramses smiled nervously at Seth Ptolemy and sternly looked at his daughter. "My child, the Ptolemy palace is even more magnificent, you could not be more fortunate. "

Cleo looked up and down at Seth, he was wearing almost as much jewelry as she was, _a boy of taste but his standing is too stiff._

"Fine then." Cleo said, crossing her arms.

Ghoulia adored the Diospolis library and the ease of creating new toys. She only showed Cleo, and her servants, the star-studying scope device. The servants politely oowed and awed; they assumed it was Cleo's indulgence to let her mute servant play welder. Cleo didn't bother to tell them the new hydraulic systems were Ghoulia's idea.

Cleo took the credit and her deserved credit for the changes she installed in Diospolis. She had new trade schools built, even some for women, and permitted more travel in and out of the city. She demanded regulations on intents of stay but weapons and family members were welcomed in quanitiy.

For the most part, Cleo was rather happy. She wasn't queen but being the princess-in-law to Madame Ptolemy gave her administrative power her home council and family didn't allow. She became a bit of a home-body after her wedding to Seth Ptolemy.

"How much longer until this is done?" Cleo asked, pointing to her round stomach. She had her hands on her back and felt like a pig ready for sacrifice.

Seth had his mask off so she could see his smile. "Mother said her time was after ten months, it's only been eight since the honeymoon. Be calm, our little heir is almost here."

Cleo remembered their honeymoon; the view was grand, the food was iced perfectly, the bed was soft, the sex was a frustrating twelve minutes. She thought of the pretty separate wing he bought her so she smiled.

There was a shift against her organs. "Oh Isis, grant me strength."

She sat on her fluffy chair, covered with pillows as round as her soon-to-come-child, and let the servants fan.

"If it's a girl, we are naming her Amuncommon, after mother. If a boy, then how about Khaemweset?"

"Your father?" Cleo asked, though she knew boy or girl her father wanted a grandchild after him.

"No, it was the name of the greatest drummer I ever knew. Jackals got him last year." Seth said, he lovingly stared at Cleo's belly.

"About jackals, I want a daughter named after me so I'd like you to stay out of the way when I tell your mother."

"Cleo it would mean so much to-"

"Almost as must as me allowing you to take that kitten-servant as your second wife?" Cleo offered, a grape dropped into her mouth.

Seth looked towards the twilight, the crocodiles in their moat shimmered. "I, well that is-"

"I've seen the way you look at her." Cleo smirked as she chewed. "Sure you'll still have to keep her out of sight from your mother and the public but you should do right by marrying the ghoul."

 _I can't believe she said ghoul._ It surprised Seth that his wife knew of monster slang. She didn't like to talk of her childhood before they married but he assumed if she didn't answer he didn't have to either.

"You wouldn't be jealous having to share?" Seth asked, though he already was planning to run to his Catty when the conversation was done.

Cleo almost laughed. "You sing better when she's around, and as long as my children are the true heirs it doesn't bother me if you have fun."

"Wow, you really want keep me content in palm, don't you?" Seth asked.

 _Gods he's dragging this_ , Cleo said, "I do."

"All right by me." Seth kissed her stomach then left to find Catty.

Ghoulia sat on a pillow near Cleo's propped feet.

"He's a nice boy, boring but he's worth more than his weight in perks." Cleo told her, _maybe worth as much as my weight, uggh._

Seth and Catty found a high priest who was willing to quietly marry them. Seth found the highest Anubis statue to look over the city. Catty's black fur was as warm as the night air, and her voice was magic.

"Pharaoh," She asked in a thick accent. "What's next?"

"I take care of my son and bring you into the palace as the greatest gift he could ever receive. Your voice, your love, your entire being. Any prince would be lucky to be loved by you." Seth said as he kissed her cheeks.

Catty sunk her claws into his back. "I can't believe the princess approved of me being in the family. But I am grateful she'll let us be together."

Seth liked that Catty had few wishes except to be together. He didn't want to spoil her like Cleo, he wanted to roam the earth Catty. He wanted to be a care-free creature like she was. She had been alone before they met during a festival. He was humming with the choir, her powerful pipes overtook the choir. For a moment he danced for her; the moment died when his mother pointed to his wife standing alone (with her blue-haired lady-in-waiting) waiting for his return to their world.

Seth knew Cleo didn't care about his dreams, and he was grateful for her indifference. As he sat with Catty in his lap, he looked at the city Cleo was empress enough to rule in his place. He thanked Ra for his self-interested but sometimes compassionate wife.

In the same night, Ghoulia wiped Cleo's sweating forehead. The princess moaned painfully, she was agitated that a mid-wife was looking under her dress. _The lack of decency that childbearing involves is so primal and- owwww! Ra dammit!_

"Your highness, he is almost here."

"It's a she, you miserable- AGGGHH!"

The midwife said something else. The midwife then said nothing. Cleo heard nothing; her heart felt gripped by a cold hand of Anubis. Ghoulia released her hand and went to investigate. Cleo cried quietly as she laid in mourning. She didn't hear the midwife's scared mumblings. Nor did Cleo witness Ghoulia taking a gold cat-statue and swing it against the mid-wife's head.

Ghoulia took the green baby-size egg into her arms and carried it to Cleo's pillow-filled bed. With an ear to the shell, Ghoulia heard a heartbeat. She grabbed the small knife Cleo used to trim her nails. She was strong as a sheep but that was enough to break the skin-like shell of the egg. Ghoulia gasped then felt a wave of emotion she wasn't prepared for. She took a scarf of Cleo's and wrapped it around the child's face. The child cooed in protest but allowed Ghoulia to clean her in Cleo's facial-scrub bowl.

Wrapped in linens, Ghoulia carried the new person to Cleo. Cleo had pushed the candles to the floor. She held her legs to her chest.

"I don't want to see it. The poor thing, never got to…." Cleo wondered what sort of sarcophagus a baby would need.

Ghoulia put the bundle in front of Cleo's face. The princess closed her eyes. She heard strange gurgling and opened her eyes. A living child was near her, and the child was beautiful. Cleo took the small one in her arms, she chuckled and hot tears continued to fall.

"A perfect girl," Cleo said, looking at her ten toes and ten tiny fingers. "Why did that idiot woman…."

Cleo noticed her daughter had a shiny head. Black scales went behind her ears. Three tiny black snakes wiggled atop her head. The princess stroked the material tied around her child's eyes. The baby curled her hand around her mother's finger.

Cleo sighed. "Oh my Ra, he wouldn't let me go. It's almost romantic if he wasn't such a needy drama snake. I mean, really, asking Isis to make me bare his child when my husband wanted to much to be a father."

Ghoulia stroked the child's head. Cleo sighed and thought of what she'd have to tell Seth.

"Our child….still born?" Seth asked, a hand to his mouth.

Cleo looked at their titled floor. "Forgive me, Seth. There was nothing I could do."

Seth turned from her. He had no idea what to say to her so he left.

Cleo went to her closet where Ghoulia and a stone-woman were sitting. Cleo entered and asked, "Well?"

The stone woman held the child. "She is healthy, her eyes are a sparkling shade of green."

"I'll take your word for it." Cleo said, "My bedroom is rarely visited by my husband so you will dwell there. I'd prefer you stay in the shadows but let her see the sunlight. That light complexion is unattractive but I blame someone else for that."

Ghoulia smiled at the baby. Cleo examined her daughter, _now that is a healthy amount of fat. She's like a ball of sun, ready to be carried by a scarab._

"What are you going to do with her?" The stone-nanny asked.

Cleo was taken back. "You are informal, aren't you? So far planned is in six days I'm going to put her through a quiet and dignified Sebou."

"Excuse me, ma'am but I want to know where this child should go since she can't be presented as real royalty-"

"She is as royal as they get- she is the future master of this city. The future Pharaoh." Cleo said as she let the black snakes bend over her finger.

"This city is…friendlier to monsters than others, but do you really think the humans will follow a monster queen?" The stone-nanny, who's name was Abbelle but Cleo would not ask for a long time.

"When she is all grown up and ready," Cleo said sweetly before coldly stating, "They absolutely will."

 _This girl is mad,_ Abbelle said, "Yes, Madame Ptolemy."

"DeNile, I kept my family name." Cleo said as she rubbed her child's head.

In the other wing of the Palace, Catty rubbed Seth's head. His makeup ran down his face.

"I was selfish, that is why I am without a living child." Seth stated.

Catty hummed. The honey-sweet sound refreshed Seth's soul.

Seth wiped the eyeliner that ran down his face. "Cleo is selfish but she was doing right by the orders of the elders. I must do better."


	2. Games

**Abelle is an invented character; in spirit she is the combo of Rochelle and Abbey. Her species is golem; a creature made from rocks or maybe animals to serve the purse of its master. Cleo played with the secret toys of her father's treasure vault and that was how she brought Ghoulia, her closest friend, back from death and how she made Abelle the Golem. I'm making up a lot of stuff with this but gargoyles are not happening yet.**

The bathtub was pool-size, and filled with milk. There were a few toy boats floating on the surface. Cleo watched as her daughter slept in a small boat. She was too small to start swimming so Cleo introduced her to milk's wetness gently. She sang a song her mother had taught her. Little Cleo II looked at the world around her through pink-glass. The ceiling was painted with Ra and the other gods looking over the land, and over Cleo II and her mummy.

A servant walked in to tell Cleo her husband was approaching. Cleo snapped her fingers and had Abbelle take Cleo II away.

Cleo put a finger to her lips, "Hush, little one."

The princess put drops of milk at her eyes and waited for her husband to enter.

"What do you need, Seth? I told the council I'll return when I…am done mourning by myself." Cleo said, a hand to her forehead.

"Cleo, my wife, I've been leaving you alone too much. It's wrong especially after we've…." Seth swallowed his heartache and spoke boldly, "I will do better by you."

"Okay then, there's a Wish List right over near the Sobek statue." Cleo said, looking at her nails.

"Gifts cannot fill an empty heart. I am mending mine by giving you more family." Seth explained.

Cleo gasped and clapped. "Catty is going to give us kittens!"

The prince coughed nervously at the idea. "No, no. And those would be my other children, not pets. What I mean is I've invited your father and sister for a visit."

Cleo's smile dropped. "Oh goodie. When are they expected?"

"Well, your father sends his regrets but he cannot leave Scario at this time, but Nefera should be here within the week." Seth explained further.

Cleo stood up in the pool. "He sent Nefera alone? Double the guards! Put them surrounding my bedroom and closets and furniture! Hide Ghoulia!"

"You don't know Nefera, Pharaoh. Legends are based on her cruelty." Catty told him as he dawned his mask.

"She is a young woman, how can there be legends already?" Seth asked. He forgot the hardship of wearing the heavy thing over his shoulders. Cleo requested he take it off, out of curiosity. He met Catty

Catty skipped the long lesson and told him, "Speak with Cleo before her sister arrives. She's possibly as scared as I am."

"I think she needs space." Seth said, _I know she's upset with me and will take it out on me for trying to be caring._

The werecat took his hand. "I'll speak with her first, I don't know if it's my place but I'll go with a cheesy meal to approach her good side."

Catty knocked on the princess's open door and heard nothing. _I should leave her be,_ Catty turned her heel, _however if I plan to be a good sister-wife and citizen of her country I should not be afraid to speak with the human woman._

To ease her nerves, Catty sung softly as she stepped into the room. Her eyes picked up sunset light from reflection off Cleo's mirrors. _No Cleo to be seen,_ Catty wondered if leaving the dish would be rude or not. Her kindly thoughts dropped when she heard a distressed cry. It was high pitched, child-like, and it raised fur. Catty's eyes narrowed as she followed the faint noise. Her ears twitched and went into Cleo's house-size closet. In the satin section there was a crib, and in the crib was a crying baby.

Catty put a paw to her lips and went to the child. She put both paws to her face when she saw the child was more reptile-like than the other creatures that lived in the palace. Catty pushed the tears from the baby's cheeks and sang a newly invented song.

 _I shouldn't probably do this_ , Catty thought. She then thought, _this hair-less wonder is so lickable!_ Catty took the baby out of the crib and licked her small snakes. The smell of the baby amazed Catty.

"What. Are you. Doing?"

Catty looked up to see a furious Princess Cleo.

"I heard his crying, and-"

"Shut it," Cleo said, she held her arms out. Catty put the baby in Cleo's grasp, though Cleo seemed shaky in the reception.

"You have no right coming into my room." Cleo said, her words weren't shouts but her eyes flung daggers.

"Forgive me, princess." Catty bowed.

"I will have you- wait, Cleo II, wait for Mummy to finish." Cleo said, stroking the crying baby. "That's very rude, little one."

Catty began to sing, she stared at the carpet but heard the crying cease. Cleo joined in the song; she followed the melody to a song she thought was similar. Catty quit her original work and went with the song Cleo was singing. Cleo II was placed in her crib, stilling cooing but not crying.

Cleo stroked her daughter's head; Catty had never seen the princess vulnerable before. That face was replaced by anger.

"I will kill you to keep this a secret." Cleo told her husband's second wife.

Catty nodded. "You are the princess. But may I die with knowledge, your grace?"

"What do you know to know?" Cleo asked, hoping it was how to change fur color. _The pink on her head is aggravating me._

"Why did you tell Pharaoh his daughter died when she's here and she's….very pretty." Catty almost giggled at how pretty the baby was.

"You love and trust Seth, I don't." Cleo told the cat-girl. "This child is…..cursed. He doesn't have the power in him to protect her."

Catty shook her head. "You need to put faith in him. He would give anything to be with this little creature. To know she's good and pure and everything he hoped for n a son. Or daughter."

Cleo glared at the ghoul. "He requested my sister to visit, the boy is-"

"Ignorant, yes, but ignorance can be fixed with effort. She's can't stay in a closet forever-"

"I know that!" Cleo regretted the yell but she was furious at Catty's nerve.

The princess sighed and looked at her clothes. "Maybe Seth could learn to tolerate her, my family wouldn't. If they…"

Cleo held back the start of a sob and glared at Catty. "I am going to dinner to see my sister. Seth will join me, after you will say goodbye to him. You'll say you insulted me and he won't stop me from correcting you. I don't believe in torture so we're skipping to a beheading for midnight."

Catty nodded. "May I hold her one more time?"

"No." Cleo stared at her perfect baby and all the wonder and greatness she held in her chubby hands. "But you may sing one more song to her."

Seth shared his poetry collection to Nefera. The DeNile sisters stared at the ceiling as verse after sappy verse continued.

"For the love of Ra," Nefera had her face on the table, "Can we talk about anything else?"

Madame Ptolemy shot Nefera an annoyed glance.

"Seth, your poetry is still superb. Sometimes, despite the best education available, fine words soar over stupid girls' heads." Seth's mother said.

Nefera grumbled. She then stood up and excused herself. Cleo motioned for two guards to follow her.

"Cleo, with all due respect, your sister will fail as Pharaoh." Madame Ptolemy stated. "I give her a year."

"I give her two months, Mother Ptolemy." Cleo grinned, she usually faked her agreements with the Madame and did her own interfering but with Madame Ptolemy's support de-throning Nefera would be a griffin ride.

Nefera walked through the Ptolemy halls with envy and spite. _Why don't I have such pretty things? I'm Ptolemy-family too! Are they punishing me for my fat sister's failure at reproducing? Oh my Ra, can she never be helpful! Hmph, at least I can borrow some of her things, it's a small favor she can grant to make-up for her stupid husband's poetry._

Nefera found Cleo's jewelry box; it was bigger than hers and had more emeralds than Nefera had seen before. Nefera couldn't even pick up the box to smash it on the floor. _Daddy should've made me think harder about marrying that Ptolemy kid! Look at all the stuff I deserve!_

In a fit Nefera began throwing the gems and jewels over the balcony. The guards walked in to the room, she threw the gems at their muscles.

"Leave me!" Nefera shouted. "Wait! As your future Pharaoh I demand that you throw my sister's jewelry box against the wall."

The taller guard looked at his comrade before going through with the command. Nefera grew angrier; all the glamour couldn't be tarnished under destruction. _There has to be something I can hurt! She's hurting me and doesn't even care! Where is a-_

A candle lit in Nefera's mind. "Guard, find me the blue-haired brain-dead servant that follows my sister."

"I want to make Cleo feel better but betraying her sister seems hasty." Seth said to Catty, they sat in his window, looking over the open sand dunes. "It is funny how Nefera makes Cleo look like a misunderstood sweetie."

"Pharaoh, if tonight was the last night you saw me, what would you like to do?" Catty asked.

"The same thing we do every night; sing until our throats collapse." Seth said, he let her grab his neck and arm. _Frisky, I like it._

"My Pharaoh, there is a secret I'm going to tell you. It costs me everything but you should know that the DeNiles are…strong willed. Some would say mad. It is touched on all of them. I fear for your daughter."

Seth scratched behind her ear, her eyes closed. "You think Cleo will give me a daughter in time?"

Catty took his hand, "Promise me you'll be brave and learn to….well, learn."

Seth Ptolemy sped-walked to his wife's room. Catty walked behind him, she liked the way his nose flared when he was passionate. Their destination yelled and screamed as they drew near. Seth stormed through Cleo's door. He saw little because the candles had fallen over

Catty almost walked into his huffing back. She looked around him and saw Nefera laying on the floor with a bleeding face. There were also four dead guards with spears through their chests.

"Catty, stay back." Seth told her, he heard talking in his wife's bathroom. They walked into the marble room to find Cleo wrapping Ghoulia's arm.

"What happened?" Seth asked, he was terrified but concentrated on finding the truth.

Cleo didn't look at him. "My sister thought playing with the guard's weapons would be funny. She thought Ghoulia would make a fun play thing."

Catty saw the Ghoulia's thin arm was black and purple under the bandages Cleo applied.

"Stabs and burns don't hurt her psychically but the act alone had me pick up the blade." Cleo chuckled. "She always called me the plain one. You know that hurt every time, because when the most beautiful-looking person in the world thinks bad of you it gets to your ego."

"The guards?" Catty asked.

"She commanded them, I commanded mine. It had to stop somewhere." Cleo explained. She finished wrapping Ghoulia's arm, then kissed her forehead. It left a bright red lipmark.

"My father will never forgive me for killing the daughter who had his Queen's eyes." The princess said, her voice flat. "Seth, I need a corpse my size and a boat ride away from here, plus a few travel items and-"

"Where is my daughter?" Seth interrupted.

Cleo's half-opened eyes looked at Catty. "May Osiris damn you as well."

Seth walked up to the sitting Cleo. "I demand to see her. Now."

Cleo stared at him. "No." She said, "She is coming with me and we are leaving."

Seth was about to say something else when Cleo stood up with a spear blade in hand. "Don't test me."

Catty considered scratching Cleo's eyes out when she noticed Ghoulia put her good hand on Cleo's elbow. The princess looked into the undead friend's eyes and began to tear up. She dropped the spear.

"I can't lose my baby." Cleo said, "I can't live as the woman who killed the future Pharaoh and you are not taking my baby, Seth Ptolemy."

"Show her to me." Seth said, he fists were clenched and he held back the panic of the situation. Catty left the room, Cleo moved but Seth blocked her.

She glared at him. He glared back at her. Cleo watched Catty carry her daughter into the bathroom. Seth heard cooing and turned to see the baby. He inhaled then exhaled, he saw the most beautiful woman on earth hold the most beautiful little person in her dark arms.

"Sweet Geb, she's…" The prince noticed the snakes on her head. "So the DeNiles are cursed."

He walked up and took Cleo II in his arms. Cleo watched his face melt; his life force was drained into her daughter's covered eyes. He was about to remove the glasses on her face when Cleo said,

"Part of her curse is her sight petrifies." Cleo informed him.

Seth stopped moving. "What?"

"She turns things to stone." Cleo clarified.

"Oh." Seth said. "Amazing."

Seth began to sing. Cleo heard him sing before; he was best when in duet with Catty. His voice was something new when he sang to Cleo II.

"I am Father. Papa." Seth shrugged, "You have me whatever way there is."

Catty wanted to cry; he looked so happy. In all of the tragedy close by, there was still good and love in the world.

Cleo felt sick. "Do you understand me now?"

Seth looked at his wife. He then looked at Catty.

"I'm catching up." Seth said.

A few hours later a bat flew into the Ptolemy palace. A woman with a long black cape and short black stood on the balcony.

"Lady Gory." Cleo said, she held up a glass filled with red.

"I hope that's not wine, you I never-"

"You don't drink wine, I know I know." Cleo rolled her eyes.

Lady Gory took the glass. "Thanks so much for the palace," she smirked, "and the scandal."

"Whether you're guilty or not doesn't matter, your kind are very talented at pushing away bad publicity." Cleo said, watching Gory drink what was left off the floor.

Lady Gory swung down her drink. "Usually by outliving everyone else. However I appreciate you saving me the trouble of killing your lineage by doing it yourself. "

Cleo held in her groan. "I wish you luck dealing with Madame Ptolemy."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, I know I can't touch that one." Lady Gory laughed. "I must say, you decorated this room very well. I may keep it like this."

Madame Ptolemy was devastated when her son ran away from home. She felt remorse for losing her DeNile-in-laws but she thought the boy she raised would've been man enough to live through the sorrow. The Moonlight Walker council members Ramses sent were suspicious. Madame Ptolemy had no reason or sense to explain how both DeNiles princesses were set ablaze in her son's instrument room.

"I wrote a letter to her saying I would return one day." Seth told Catty as they laid in the bed of the boat.

"We can return when Cleo II is ready to take back her city." Cleo said, sitting on the bed beside them.

Abbelle cradled Cleo II and Ghoulia studied the maps.

"Why did you choose Greece?" Catty asked the girl who was no longer princess.

Cleo looked at her nails. "You should not even speak to me."

"Cleo-"

"Don't test me, Seth." Cleo warned him.

Seth grumbled. "Please tell me why we're heading to Vase Land?"

"I have a friend who can host us, that's all you need to know." Cleo said, she had said if before so repeating herself felt tedious. Seth tried to speak again; Cleo released a shriek then stomped out to the main deck.

She felt guilty when she heard Cleo II begin to cry. _That is Catty and Seth's fault!_

On deck a fish-like girl held Ghoulia's eye-scope device.

"She's brilliant that one." Lagoona Blue said.

"She is maybe the last person in the world I don't hate." Cleo said, rubbing her temples.

Lagoona's blonde curls bounced in the breeze. "You sure about that, luv?"

Cleo groaned then hugged Lagoona's neck. "It's been hard; leaving my city, taking along my drippy hubby and his other wife, letting those sneaky vampires take over what's mine."

Cleo welcomed the webbed hand pats. "Keep your chin up for your girl. "

"Deep down I knew she couldn't stay in Diospolis. I want what's best for her." Cleo said.

"I had a boy recently," Lagoona said, "Seeing him I think I could cross every ocean."

Lagoona took out a shell necklace with a carving of her son.

"Huh." Cleo said, "I'll sure he'll grow into that mouth."

"Poseidon help him." Lagoona laughed, Cleo laughed with her. Cleo gripped her sleek friend's shoulders as she watched Diospolis, Scario and all the Egypt drift away.


	3. Gather

Athens contained many scholars and many warriors; most of who were monsters. Seth felt odd as he walked with Catty arm in arm down the Greek city street. Next to the centaurs, cyclopses, harpies and other creatures Catty was a pretty sort of normal ghoul. The run-away prince felt he needed a new mask so that his plain-humanness couldn't embarrass Catty.

The pink-eyed cat-girl purred against him as they walked behind Cleo's posse. Cleo was as human as Seth but she felt no shame walking amongst the monsters. _Her arrogance know no bounds, I wish I had a little of that zest_ , Abbelle thought.

In the time it took her little group to reach this part of Greece, Cleo II had learned to walk and string together sentences. Abbelle the golem had reached her expected time and became a pile of rocks. Cleo II missed her but her mother gave better hugs and Seth& Catty sang sweeter. Also Auntie Ghoulia drew better pictures.

Cleo II sat on Seth's shoulders as they walked through the city. Her hair had grown past her shoulders; Mummy thought it looked wild but cutting a single serpent proved to be too excruciating. Cleo II ran her hands and snakes through Seth's hair. _Papa isn't fluffy. Catty is fluffy. Catty getting more fluffy! I want that!_

Catty held a honey biscuit, Cleo II reached for it so she broke a piece off to share.

"We should get her a piece. I could use another one, maybe something spicier. " The werecat said, looking around the market and all the delicious food.

"They like long and white here, don't they?" Seth stated as he looked at the homes' designs. They went past the city to the homes district.

"We're very close, I promise." Cleo said, leading the group through a garden of statues.

Most of the statues looked unhappy Catty thought. One began to move and she jumped backwards. Her tail straight and her claws out until she realized the statue was a real person.

"Sorry to scare you, this front yard is spooky in the afternoon." The cyclopse girl said in Greek. Catty didn't speak the language but she trusted the kind eye.

Catty pushed her pink hair back. She looked around and found she was alone with the new ghoul.

The cycoplse had a freckled face. "You're here for the party, right? You new? You go up to the house. You just follow the stairs."

Catty didn't seem to understand. Iris held out her hand, Catty slowly took it gave a trusting smile. The two ghouls walked up the stairs.

Iris saw the rest of Catty's group and dropped her scrolls. "Cleo DeNile?"

Cleo looked over Ghoulia's head. "Iris. Your hair looks shorter."

"Eep." Iris said, Catty thought her color became a sickly green, instead of the fresh green it was.

Ghoulia noticed a fawn-like ghoul walk behind Iris. "Hey what's the hold up? Party's starting soon."

"Party you say? How fun." Cleo grinned wickedly. "Nice seeing you, Iris. Bye bye."

Catty waved to Iris before she returned to her group.

"Who was that?" Gilda the fawn-ghoul asked.

Iris gulped. "Trouble. Poor Deuce."

"Made a reputation for yourself, wifey?" Seth asked, he took Catty's paw as she walked up the stairs. She huffed and seemed worn out. _It has been a long journey, and she didn't have to come but she did. For our family._

They reached the door. Cleo looked at her tiny mirror and played with her hair. She saw a black snake near her earring. The nervous Cleo put her hands on her baby's cheeks then made a wish.

"I hope so, Seth." Cleo said as she knocked on the door with a python head engraved.

Seth's jaw dropped, he almost dropped Cleo II. The woman behind the door was cursed as Cleo II was; red, orange and yellow snakes wriggling in a bun and garnet-glasses over her eyes.

"Welcome, party-crashers." She said, standing tall.

"It is an honor, Lady Medusa." Cleo bowed lightly. "I'm here to see Deuce."

Medusa lightly laughed at the bow. "I've been waiting for this day for nineteen years. I expected an angry father or husband."

Seth and Catty didn't speak Greek so they waved 'hello'. Medusa waved at them. Her hand froze when she saw what was in Seth's arms.

"And there you are." Medusa said, pushing Cleo away from her stepping space.

Medusa put a hand to her chest. "Oooh! I have dreamed of but I am not prepared. You are stunning."

"Pretty! Pretty!" Cleo II said, this new person had great hair to play with; _and it played back!_

Seth was scared of this stranger to hold his little girl but he was more scared of denying her. Medusa took the child in her arms and began speaking very fast Greek. The bright snakes slithering over Cleo II was cool water over Cleo's fiery fears. Medusa cuddled the child and held a hand out to invite the older children into her home.

"Is this a common curse?" Seth asked as he sat on Medusa's couch. Catty sat next to him, he slid closer to her. _I didn't mean to but I like being near her._

Ghoulia helped herself to a falafel. The quiet ghoul nudged the werecat. On the living room table were many trays of snacks. Ghoulia noticed a few lanterns hanging on the ceiling, _I wonder which god or goddess they're appeasing tonight._

"Um, Seth." Catty pointed to vases with pictures of many people who resembled Cleo II and Medusa. Catty watched him examine the vases. He then noticed Cleo fiddling with her dress again. Seth's eyes widened as he realized what might make his daughter look like someone else's family.

Medusa and Cleo II giggled wildly. The older gorgon kissed the young one and set in the arms of Ghoulia. Cleo II held onto her auntie but missed Medusa's yellow snakes.

"Come with me." Medusa curled her hand to Cleo.

 _I don't enjoy being bossed about._ Cleo thought, _but she is a scary fabulous monster. I could learn a few things- I mean, Cleo II needs the education._

Medusa led Cleo into another room, no candles but an open window. Medusa put a long finger under her chin. She walked around her guest, examining her angles.

"I get it, you're a cobra and I'm the mouse." Cleo said, she once thought hissing was alluring, now it was a bother.

"You are not a mouse, sweetness." Medusa said, a red snake wiggled its tongue near Cleo's eye-lash. "Poised, good teeth."

Cleo yelped at the spank on her bottom. "Ample."

Medusa heard the grumble; _she's proud but smart enough not to test me_. Cleo cleared her throat.

"He's not like you." Cleo stated, she meant that to be a compliment and an insult.

"I know." Medusa put a hand through her hair to smooth the serpents. "Wait here, girlie."

"Easy, easy." Deuce said as he pulled the reigns on the dragon in his backyard. The beast resisted by wagging his snout. The guests watched Deuce pull the beast back into his collar.

Gilda pulled with him. "Is he the main course?"

The dragon snorted fire; the flame didn't break skin.

"Too oily." The gorgon told her. The dragon lifted them off their feet/ hooves. The two monsters climbed on to his back, irritating him until he rolled over.

"That wasn't too hard." A centaur said, bringing the saddle to the dragon.

"Deuce, we need to talk!" Medusa called from the back porch.

"Little busy." Deuce called back as he rubbed the dragon's neck. "Come on, you're too domesticated, stay where the hot dragons are."

Medusa tapped her hand on her arm. "You're going to like this."

"Mother, I said no to the blonde, to the harpy chick, I said no to both hydra heads." Deuce said as she led him through the house.

"I know, my eyes." Medusa said, she could hear him sulk as if he were blowing a horn.

 _I know she means well, but I can't_ \- Deuce stopped when he saw her profile. She looked different, somehow better. Cleo looked at him, with her big bluish green eyes swirling like the sea.

"Be good." Medusa told him before she left.

Cleo wanted to say something bold or clever, something to make him weak at the knees. Deuce walked up to her, took her face in his hands. _Say words,_ Cleo thought. Her thoughts dropped down her heels when they kissed. She held his neck and absorbed the slither of his snakes on her arms.

 _Oh Ra this is what I deserve,_ Cleo thought when she had a snake in her fingers.

"Now what do you want?" Deuce asked, _I know she always has a plan but like I'm_ _ **not**_ _going to kiss her when she's so…wow._

Cleo didn't move her hands, _better to keep him close_. "You go on hot as the dessert and freeze me cold."

"I paid attention to news. You told me your kind of royals can't die so I didn't rush to help you. Not like you ever needed it." Deuce said, re-remembering her thick lashes and sour grimace.

In the next room Medusa was teaching Cleo II the names of her sisters and their children. Seth sulked on the couch.

"Pharaoh," Catty began to say.

Seth huffed. "We could be sitting in paradise under shade with imported chocolates."

"You said you were tired of those things." Catty said, annoyed with his pouting.

"No, I said I wanted to preform more than take the responsibilities of the city of Diospolis. Or if Cleo and Mother had gotten their way, rule the world." Seth said, Cleo II pecked Medusa' bosom as if she were desperate for affection.

 _I split my affection between her and Catty evenly_ , Seth thought. Ghoulia patted his arm and offered a plate of dolmathes.

"We've settled down, Cleo." Deuce said over her scoff. "You'd be asking me to ask them to commit suicide."

"What is the point of having monster powers if you don't use them?" The Egyptian woman asked, though she expected him to go on a rant about integrity.

Deuce gripped the air between them. "Gods, people have lives beside serving-"

"It has not been as I had planned, Deuce!" Cleo loudly told him, "I have a lot on my plate and you owe me!"

The gorgon chuckled, "What could I give you Cleo?"

Her cheeks puffed up and she stomped the floor. Cleo held her index finger to his face and left the room.

 _She makes me crazy and I don't want it to stop,_ Deuce looked at the exposed moon. _Athena what do I do about us?_

Cleo came back into the room carrying a bundle of blankets. Under the moon the bundle was a little girl. Deuce truly opened his eyes and saw that she was a ghoul; a miniature version of his mother. However the little ghoul gained her human mother's beauty. Cleo brought the mesmerizing creature closer to Deuce.

"Wow." Deuce's mouth went dry. "Hello."

Cleo II giggled. "Pretty!"

She put her palm on Deuce's hand. Her whole hand could only cover Deuce's thumb. He touched her tiny fingers with the lightest brush of his fingers.

"Cleo II, this is your Daddy." Cleo told him, she kissed a black snake that slithered near her necklace. "By blood, Papa is papa by marriage."

"And Papa?" Deuce asked, putting both hands for Cleo II to touch.

"He's a friend but his position in limited." Cleo said, "She likes you more already."

Deuce grinned and motioned his arms to Cleo II. The male gorgon took the female gorgon in his arms. His green snakes swarmed her with tiny kisses. Deuce took in Cleo II's smell; it was the sweetest scent.

"I like you. I like you so much." Deuce chuckled, his voice lush with incredibility. "You."

Cleo had laced hands under her chin.

"We need to have a long talk." Deuce whispered.

"Any treasure, any place you wish to travel to all expenses covered, my arm or leg if you wish." Seth offered to Medusa.

"Forget it, boy." Medusa said, knowing his language, "The only thing I want in this world, which I have been around twice, is another grandchild. You're young and attractive, you can make more of your own with a hundred girls."

"I adore Cleo II, she's my Nile, my brain in a jar." Seth said, "I can't trade that little one for another child."

"You can still care for her, Ptolemy, you just also must realize her upbringing from this night foreword is my new purpose and I require no one else's help."

"What about your son? Or Cleo?" Catty asked, holding an arm over her waist.

Medusa waved her hand in the air. "They're babies themselves. Cleo will stay because she has a golden chain around my boy's neck. You newlyweds may stay until you find your own place, as long as that takes, but as for the Father under this roof-"

Seth sprang up. "I want my daughter."

"I have no daughter to spare." Medusa said, standing a head taller. "Learnt to forgive your wife and then get on with your life."

Catty watched him walk towards where Cleo went. She used all her leftover strength to lift herself off the couch.

"Pharaoh!" Catty walked by the room where Cleo was in. She and Medusa's son were whispering as he held their daughter. Catty's paw went to her stomach; her chest felt a pang of hurt. The guests outside were laughing and sharing drinks. Catty saw Ghoulia had joined a dance with a winged woman and a lion-like man.

She walked the border of the courtyard until she saw Seth. He was sitting under a tree, looking away from the house.

"I won't forgive her for this." Seth said bitterly, "She is a demon, Cleo II being cursed I could live with because it wasn't her fault. Her mother- AUGH! Amuncommon is a far better name! Another Cleo is a burn to the world!"

Catty put her head on his shoulder. "We can watch over her, I won't be jealous I promise."

"Why would you be jel-" Seth was about to say, he stopped himself and put his ear to Catty's head. "Thank you. "

They sat against the tree and looked at the Gorgon's party.

Seth hummed, Catty purred.

"I think I have enough sorrow to write a opera." Seth said, "but you are the ruby in this sandstorm."

Catty pulled his arm to go across her chest. "You can a bratty boy, you know."

Seth whistled. "Ouch."

"But you're a good man, Pharaoh. You're kind, you've given so much and asked for less in return." Catty told him, she moved his hand to her stomach. "I hope the kittens turn out as good as you are."

"We'll find out someday." Seth said, _until then I'm going to rub her belly. Huh, since when did this get so flabby? I love Catty but I'm not sure I like this shape. This pudgy look makes her glow but the feel is…._

"Catty, is there something you'd like to share with me?" Seth asked, smiling ear to ear.

Catty played with her hair. "I know you don't like the belly, you've avoided looking at me and I-"

Seth held her tightly, "I love the belly. I love having a baby girl that will look like you, maybe even look like me. Isis, even a boy-you would be amazing, we'll teach it everything, show it things I couldn't show Cleo II. Our little one will have it all!"

"Uh, Pharaoh," Catty played with her bang, "It's unlikely I'll have a litter with one single kitten."

"Litter?" Seth chuckled, he realized most animals gave birth to at multiple babies at once. _Catty is person though…actually she's a monster. Which means_ …

Seth chuckled until he cried. "We'll have a dozen in no time!"

"Rejoice!" Medusa said to the crowd. "Tonight is not only about my son becoming a chef apprentice. Today is the Name Day of my granddaughter; Kleio!"

Deuce stood next to his mother, his daughter in his arms. The world was so much bigger than the boat she use to live in, the wing in her snakes better than the cloak her mummy insisted.

Cleo hated having to hide her daughter through Egypt as they departed. Cleo II…Kleio belonged in this world of abnormals and miraculous creatures. _Really, she's amazing because she belongs to two worlds. She's destined to rule them all._

Kleio clapped when the crowd cheered. She saw her Mummy stand next to Daddy. Mummy usually stood in front of people, _cause she's the loudest and prettiest._ Mummy stood next to Daddy, they looked at one another like Auntie Ghoulia looked at her inventions.


	4. Guessing

Songs belong to _Beyoncé_ and _Disney Tarzan._

Ghoulia met a man named Daedaloos; he was a wacky inventor and human friend to monsters. Ghoulia found hidden potential in him; she lived with Cleo in Medusa's home. The young genius stayed out of the home, there was more elbowroom in the bright outside.

Catty had drip marks down her furry cheeks.

"We need more ice." Seth called from Catty's bedside.

Quil, a harpy Seth hired to help care for his wife who was in-the-family-way, came in the room carrying the bucket.

" _Got me looking crazy in love,"_ Seth sang, Catty began sobbing. Seth felt scared so he asked, "What can I do?"

"I'm just…so…happy." Catty said, rubbing her belly.

 _Happy gaining over a hundred pounds and being bed-bound? Sure, whatever, Ra just please give us healthy babies. And PLEASE let me forget her six nipples, it's confusing,_ Seth prayed as he rubbed behind her ear.

"Kitty- Catty." Seth said, his head on her lumpy belly. He felt a move under the skin, his heart did a triple jump. Catty petted his back, he took off his more expensive necklaces. She knew he missed the jewels, but Catty liked seeing his collarbone.

Seth walked to the second floor of Medusa's home. He, Cleo and Medusa sat at a table to negotiate.

"Sixty-Forty." The run-away prince said.

Cleo slapped the table. "Are you kidding me!?"

"The deceit was adventurous, everything else…." Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Forty-five." Cleo said, her diamond earring shaking while she drummed the table.

"Forty-two, and I'll let you keep the ring." Seth said, a pen in his hand.

Cleo took off a ring that sported three grape-sized diamonds. "Forty three and you can keep the ring."

"Done then." Seth said, he went to grab the divorce paper. Cleo grabbed it before him and signed; Seth wrote his signature. Medusa notarized the paper.

"Seth," Cleo said as he stood up. "You were an accommodating husband and a fine friend."

He nodded and walked out of the room, the ring in his palm. Cleo exhaled and examined the tan line on her finger. "Like sand in an hourglass."

"First husbands are always for practice." Medusa said examining Cleo's signature; _Cleo Gorgon, meh no. Deuce DeNile, that actually has a ring to it._

Kleio drew with the chalk on the stone-covered backyard. She drew sea-creatures, Ra looking over the world, people's hair with exaggeration. Deuce thought it was boring yet wonderful to watch her draw.

"Daddy you draw something." Kleio said, holding a piece to his nose.

Deuce was drawing a goat on fire when two long arms went around his neck.

"Mummy, look what I did!" Kleio said, very excitedly.

"Well done. Baby ghoul, Grandma Maddy asked for you. Don't keep her waiting." Cleo told her daughter.

Kleio walked up to her father to touch his arm.

"I love you, Daddy." Kleio said, she reached to touch her mother, "I love you, Mummy."

"We love you too. Now scooch." Cleo stroked her head then pointed to door. Kleio skipped away, her snakes swinging in the air.

Cleo took a piece of chalk. "How about a big kid game?" She drew a picture. "This one's you and this one is me."

"Is the ink even dry yet?" Deuce asked, _that's a really fun drawing though_.

His felt the blood leave his head as she kissed his neck, the base of a green snake, a tender part behind his ear.

Cleo rested her smiling face against his deltoid. "How about a spring wedding?"

Deuce traced his hand over her hip. "Can you wait until I propose to you?"

"You know I hate waiting." Cleo said, her fingers walking south until Deuce grabbed her wrist.

"Take a breath, Cleo." He said, gently pulling out from under her. Cleo held her head as she watched him put on a tunic.

"I've been breathing in this country for month now." Cleo said in the _Iron Maiden Boutique & Tea Shoppe. _

Across her table was the proprietor, a dragon lady named Jinafire Long. Cleo argued the price of a garment Jinafire made, saying it was too low. Jinafire made a bet over a game of checkers. After the board was set on fire and buried the two became friends.

"Men are slow when it comes to realizing feelings. I have eight brothers back home and their combined emotional maturity-range could fill that cup." Jinafire said, sipping her tea cup.

"That is depressing." Cleo said, sipping her cup empty. "Maybe if I told him how important it is to make us official he'll hurry up."

"You shouldn't order him to marry you, Cleo." Jinafire told her humanly friend.

Cleo made an 'uck' sound. "I don't want to order him, I want Deuce to do it because he wants to. I know he wants to under that saintly, muscular heap of man, I just need to shake his nerve."

After tea, Cleo learned the mortals and gods spoke to one another regularly. There were proper boundaries of etiquette when dealing with Greecian gods, easily practiced since each visited their temple daily.

"Mummy, why are we waiting?" Kleio asked as she stabbed dirt lumps with her a cutting knife.

Cleo stood next to her as they stood in line to the Temple of Aphrodite.

"My dear, Mummy knows everything but sometimes she needs reminders of things she's forgotten. I'm going to ask for advice on how to make Daddy open up while you soak up the sunshine."

A cyclopean girl with brown horns on her head walked up to Kleio. They were the same age but the horned girl was taller.

"You shouldn't play with knives, they hurt." She told the Egyptian gorgon.

"Only if you're stupid." Kleio corrected.

The cyclopse girl looked angry. She pushed the dirt with her shoe and snorted. _Does she want to play,_ Kleio wondered.

"Daisy, watch your temper or you'll go in time out." Iris said as she found her child.

"Good timing Iris, you can monitor our girls playing while I ask this land-goddess about stubborn husbands." Cleo said, stepping onto the stairs.

Iris was about to say something when she looked down at Daisy's struggling head pushing into Kleio's grip.

Cleo took notice the archery statues decorating the halls. She heard weeping walking beside her. _Poor losers who can't find love; I have my little problems but at least I'm not them_ , Cleo thought with a smug smile.

"I don't know what I could do to make him love me." A weeping girl told her friend. "Deuce knows I'd do anything for him."

Cleo's heels were stuck on the floor as she listened for more. _It could be a common name around here._

"I told you, Fotini, he's looked into his heart and turned it to stone. We had a great time but he couldn't see me as a sweetheart either." Another female said.

"Oh, is she crying over Deuce Gorgon too? It seems that's what fills this temple up; Deuce's rejects." The third female voice said.

Cleo knocked over a statue of a winged monster holding hearts in a basket. She stomped outside to find her child sitting on a whining Daisy Taur.

In the Chimera family home there was an engagement party being thrown. In the kitchen Deuce was roasting a pig to feed all fifty party guests, half of which had three heads. The pig was larger than one of his best dragons.

"Good color, but where is the honey?" Deuce asked, he found that his fellow cooks had split into two separate groups to allow a walk way. Cleo stomped through the crowd with a very distinct click to her heels.

 _Oh gods_ , Deuce thought, he said, "Rhea, take over."

Cleo grabbed his apron and pulled him outside, the party goers ignored them as they walked to the empty weapons room.

"How many." Cleo asked.

"How many what?"

"How many other women are in your circuit?"

"None."

"Do not lie to me."

"Cleo, I've never lied to you. I don't have any interest in any other-"

"That is not what the Temple of Aphrodite has to say! You seem to be the favorite conversation piece there."

"I don't- wait, why were you there?" Deuce asked.

"What everyone else is there for- oh how to make Deuce Gorgon love me? How many arrows does it take to pierce that thick skin?" Cleo looked at the sky and hoped the clouds would fall on them.

"Why are you listening to that when you know you and I-"

"You and I what Deuce?! What are we? Very good friends that happen to share a bed and a child?! What am I when you seem to have your pick of every girl in Greece?"

Deuce's snakes hissed in aggravation. "I don't want- as if you don't have a backup plan for when you get bored of me."

"I divorced my very nice husband! Ra help me, do you know I invested a fortune in emeralds after we broke up because I missed you!"

"No I didn't. I do know that when I say 'make a family' you hear 'build an army' and that scares me okay!"

Cleo's lip trembled so she looked away. Deuce sighed. He took her hand. She tried to pull it away but he held on.

"I've only every looked at you. Around, not around, I'm looking at you." Deuce admitted.

Cleo looked at him and put a hand to his face. She carefully kissed him. Deuce took the kiss, he took the teasing of her fingers on his chest. He felt right to have told her his feelings. Deuce pushed her lower back to his stomach; his serpents wanted to taste her skin; the tender parts of her skin that were connected to her heart.

"Deuce, there are a lot of complications with me. You know me better than anyone so you know I'll probably be mean and loud, and I'll push you. Sometimes you'll like it cause that's your kink and the while I'm here I'm thinking of ways to overtake an empire, so I might not be the ideal wife for a someone as good as you but I love you more than you'll ever know and that's what you're getting."

Deuce chuckled, he didn't want to hurt her but his need to have her as close as possible. "Yes. I absolutely will marry you."

 _He's perfect for me_. Cleo thought, her arms squeezing tightly around his neck.

"You are a genius." Cleo said as the pink snakes finished painting her eyes.

"You are kind, cousin." Viperine Gorgon said to the bride-to-be. They were in Jinafire's back-room, the dragon was adjusting a dress on Cleo.

Cleo smirked. "No one's ever said that before."

Viperine had long nails over Cleo's shoulders, "You've made our family very happy."

Cleo smudged her lips when she saw her figure in the mirror. "In my last dress I was trim yet curvy, now I'm a dumpling."

Jinafire styled the dress to be loose fitting under the bust. "Well, you've made Deuce very happy we can tell."

 _I gave me an afternoon delight too, again and again_ , Cleo grinned as she slid a hand over her growing belly. A high-pitch shriek made her speak of the Pharaoh's Curse.

"Kleio, put that creature down!" Cleo told her daughter who was carrying a Ptolemy kitten by its armpits, the kitten boy tried to squirm out.

"But he's so furry soft!" Kleio said as her face rubbed the ears of the black& brown kitten. His blue eyes were scared and he tried to pull out of her grip.

"Now, young lady." Cleo said firmly, her hands on hips.

Kleio pouted but let the boy drop to the ground. He began to cry. Kleio rubbed his stomach, not knowing he hated that. A woman in all black came behind the children. She picked the boy and cradled him.

"Kleio, come here." Cleo held her daughter near. "What are you doing here?"

The black haired woman had purple lips, with fangs resting on her bottom lip.

"I'm a friend of the family." Elissabat said, giving a sweet look to Viperine. "Princess."

Jinafire snorted, _fitting petname for my sharp-mouthed friend_.

Kleio put her face at the lower half of her Mummy's new stomach. _I want a brother who looks like me. A sister may be fun too._

"Jin, I think I hear Deuce calling for his first hatched, bring them together please?" Cleo asked her friend, while looking at Elissabat.

 _Secrets abound for family, takes me back_ Jin thought as she took Kleio's hand. "Come my ghoul."

Elissabat petted the boy; he curled into a fluffy ball and purred. "I am here as a guest. I may share some information with you, if you wish. If not I will stay silent and be amazed at your dress."

"You're part of the new Court ruling over my kingdom." Cleo stated, Viperine held diamonds up to her eyes.

"We're doing fine by the instructions from your father. He seems to appreciate our new ideas on remodeling temples, we've build taller towers and we've handling the rebels stern but fairly."

"Handled how?" Cleo asked, expecting her to pour more sugar over the spilled intestines.

"Despite the rumors about coffins, my kind doesn't care for confined spaces. We've turned the jail cells into school rooms. We're reforming the criminals with patient skill teaching." Elissabat told the princess-in-hiding.

"Good to know," Cleo said, "I suppose the rumors about new guards draining the life-forces from disobedient rebels is just bad gossip."

"Ghosts would gossip so obtusely." Elissabat said, she adored how the boy's ears twitched as he slept.

"Only ghosts could escape a blood bath." Cleo said, wondering whom Viperine would protect in a battle between her soon-to-be cousin or the well-dressed-but-obviously-lying vampire lover.

"I speak on behalf of the Court when I say, your home country is changing for the better. I speak for myself when I tell you your people are in safe hands." Elissabat whispered in Cleo's ear.

"Leave." Cleo whispered back.

The vampire walked out of the bridal room. The babe in her hands was missing his mother and Elissabat decided to reunite them. Medusa's home had many rooms but the song room had the kitten toss in his sleep.

"Amen!" Catty rushed to the woman holding her son.

Catty held her boy and Elissabat felt a warmth spring in her old bones. "Thank you, he has a habit of wondering."

"He's so little to get so far." Elissabat said, she resisted cooing him.

Catty smiled and rolled her eyes. "He has help."

The new mother brought her son to the pond size basket his brothers and sisters slept in. Seth sat on the side of the basket and sung them a sleeping-melody. His son Amen was all black, like his mother; his son Khaemweset II was tan as his father with black spots on his nose, his son Perry (Catty's idea) was a mix of brown, tan black and even red, his daughter Amuncommon II was a dark shade of grey and his daughter Karma (Catty's other idea) was a soft grey. Catty revealed her pink hair was a wig she wore to match her pink eyes. She didn't wear it infront of her family; Seth said she looked like Bastet, a kindhearted goddess of the not-so-well-off.

Catty placed Amen in the middle of the pile. She joined in with Seth's song,

" _From this day on, now and forever more…you'll be in my heart_." They sang together, Catty laid against his chest.

Seth watched his children's lungs go up and down as they slept. _Miracles._ "We can't live in the viper's nest, soon they'll be speaking in a language we don't. Other than Egypt we don't have limitations. Anywhere you want to go?"

Catty put a finger to her lip, _I use to be a servant to another rich man who bought me lots of presents. He loved my music as well, but he didn't ask me anything. I don't want to tell Pharaoh I don't know another place to go to, but I will find a home for our six lucky charms._

"Viperine said she met Elissabat in a thespian troupe." Deuce said, his face leaning on Cleo's belly.

"She acts as if she's a savior of my people." Cleo said with bile in her mouth. _I can't let my past haunt my present. I will take back my country, until then I'm going to enjoy my loved ones in this quaint homestead._

"No one can replace you, babe." Deuce said, he had his eyes closed but knew the distant from her belly button to his soon-to-be-wife's lips.

"You think I'm as good of an actress as little ms. Sunshine?" Cleo asked, they sat in a window looking over the city of Athens.

"You pretend you like living as a normal woman well enough." Deuce stated.

Cleo stroked his chin, "I like you, really I do."

Deuce kissed her fingers. "Why do you ask about being an actress?"

"Preparing my forces." Cleo said, she had one hand behind Deuce's head and another on her forming baby.


	5. Genuine

_Cleo & Deuce got married and had two more daughters. Deuce is content being a chef and dad. Cleo is trying to find a career while coming up with a plan to take back her kingdom from the vampire council, featuring Gory. _

"Do it. Pleeaaase!" Kleio said with her arm out. She had a firm muscle for a ten-year-old. Her snakes were curling in excitement.

Her little sister held a small hammer, her teal snakes shaking on her shoulders. "This is bad."

"Shepy, come on!" Kleio insisted, "I can take it!"

Hatshepsut II DeNile-Gorgon raised the hammer; she shut her eyes tightly.

"Teaching is not my calling." Cleo said, putting her shoes on Medusa's couch. From her seat she saw her children playing in the garden. "I can teach my babies to speak different languages, it's their higher calling to be clever, but other people's twerps are beyond my help. My generous, patient, graceful help."

"I adore you but shut up." Medusa said, pushing Cleo's heels away.

Medusa held her marigold-snaked six-month-old granddaughter Terpischore. Cleo reached out to tickle her newest daughter under her chubby little chin. The inch-long snakes snapped at her, Cleo retracted her fingers and made a sour face.

"Hatshepsut clings to my legs every chance she gets, Kleio could take down a horse but still talks to me about everything she does. This one seems to hate the Mummy that gave her life!" Cleo said, her brow was angry but her heart was sad.

"It's a phase I'm sure. And Kleio wouldn't hurt an animal, you know she loves to ride the pegasuses, the Krutes' dog, that neighbor boy's shoulders. She's a brave one." Medusa said, taking in the new-baby smell.

"Yes," Cleo leaned her head back, "There is a blaze around her, worthy of a throne."

"You still think about that, Coco?" Medusa asked.

Cleo stared at her newborn, "Every single day."

"I was scared my son would meet a nice ghoul, instead he met you." Medusa told her daughter-in-law. "My only advice is get busy or die trying."

Cleo put a finger to her lip; she then saw a burning arrow shot before her eyes. Terpischore giggled when her mother cursed in her foreign language.

"Ooh, an Amazon's arrow. Cleo you might have a calling after all, go read it and find out when your boat is coming." Medusa said, _I doubt the pampered princess would last a week but the girl needs a new experience._

The arrow came from nowhere, _this city and its inconvenient magic._ Cleo read the letter and put her hand over her mouth. "They want Cleo II!"

Medusa put Terpischore in her basket then walked to read the letter over Cleo's shoulder. "Who?"

"Kleio! Who are _these_ people! " Cleo pronounced with aversion.

"They're an elite society of warriors, I spent time with them back in the day. They weren't big on clothes in my time but wow did they know how to how to have bloody fun. They're all the women by the way." Medusa grinned at the memories.

"Elite?" Cleo liked that word, the rest she liked less, "Wardrobe-less-Warrior Island? What would my child do on an island like that?"

"It seems they see potential in her to become a great solider." Medusa said. "She'd train in combat."

Cleo put a hand to her heart. "But she's too sweet for combat."

Shepy ran to her mother's legs, tears down her eyes. "Mummy! I see Sissy's bone! It's awful! It's so awful!"

Cleo took her second-hatched in her arms, "So she doesn't mind a little bruising. A sign of her princesshood is incredible tolerance"

"Cleo, this is an opportunity for the rare and the gifted." Medusa said mending her oldest grandchild's arm. Kleio looked at the ocean, _I wonder what the water feels like when you dive in during a storm._

Shepy braided a bracelet. She used glass beads. Her younger sister tried throwing them at her, the good teal serpent caught every orb. They ignored their Mummy and Gran's discussion.

Whining in resistance, Cleo folded her arm. "You said a far away island, meaning she'll be away from me. She has never spent a day from me since birth. She won't be able to handle the separation."

"Fresh air is good for children." Medusa said, "I let Deuce out of my sight and he added four new family members."

 _Err, but this is my child!_ Cleo raised her chin then bent down to look Kleio in the sunglasses.

"Kleio, you want to live with Mummy and Daddy, your sisters and the rest of the family right?" Cleo asked, stroking her daughter's waist long snakes.

"Yeah, you guys are funny." Kleio said as she aimed a rock at a leaf on a branch.

Cleo smiled as Kleio hit the target. Medusa saw the smile stay on but the rest of Cleo's face haze into woe.

"Would you also like to learn how to be a better big girl with her own sword and who punches dummies?" Cleo asked. Kleio nodded faster than if someone could force her.

Kleio's mother gave a deep sigh and hugged her. Two nights later the majority of the Gorgons' extended family came to Medusa's home to wish Kleio a farewell.

The crowd heard a dinging glass and paid attention to Deuce.

"Kleio, kid, I'm…" He held in a sobbing laugh, "Just so proud of you."

Everyone raised a glass; a brother of Jinafire's blew a blaze to the ceiling. Kleio quietly smiled then patted her father's arm.

"Me too, Daddy." Kleio said before she went to hug her second-cousin Viperine.

Deuce's arm was linked with Cleo's, she patted his chest in comfort. "That was nice. Let's wait until she's on the boat, we don't want to confuse her."

"It's amazing how you do that, babe." Deuce said, his longest green snake on her shoulder.

"Yes it is, but which talent do you mean?" Cleo asked, _is it the way I stand? Speak? Observe?_

They walked towards the open balcony to observe the ocean. Their home was on a cliff, a courtyard right on the edge of the storming sea.

"I'm about to fall apart but you're like a rock on this." Deuce said, looking at the silver snake pendant Cleo kept on her throat.

"I was trained to swallow down misery for my subjects' reassurance. Put the people first." Cleo said as she stared at the horizon.

Deuce wanted to be alone with her, that night and maybe every morning and night for the rest of their lives, but he knew she needed more than that. _Tonight is hard,_ _we still have Sephy and T-Schor but she's thinking of a lot more people._

"You've been talking to Athena right?" Deuce asked, thought he knew she had.

"Yes, I have visited her temple. Usually after a market-spree where gossip informs me on how Scario is under the vampire puppeteers. Have you heard they found a long-lost cousin of mine to sit as a stand-in while they continue to make the rules?" Cleo said, there was crackling as she held Deuce's hand.

"I heard only the oldest of the ancient monsters can go in, and few norm- humans are coming out." Deuce held his human wife gingerly.

Cleo pressed deeper into him, absorbing his understanding and compassion.

"Athena is suppose to be the wisest but she rambles worst than a sphinx. I haven't found a use of her yet." Cleo said.

"She's the real deal, Cleo, take in all you can." Deuce said, his hands going through her ear-short hair. "When you have the plan, I'll be waiting."

Cleo pushed back to put a hand on his face. "Being your wife, and our children's mother, has been the most wonderful time of my life. So please forgive me when I-"

"There's nothing to forgive. I love having the you no one else can have, and I love the rest that has a job to do." Deuce said, kissing her forehead.

 _She looked into the diamond sunglasses Ghoulia constructed for him. Hatshepsut has my eyes, Terpsichore has Medusa's eyes; Cleo II will take her father's eyes away with her during her adventure. I'm keeping the original and I'm taking him with me back to my throne,_ Cleo thought as she kissed her gorgon husband.

A cold and slimy thing hit the back of Cleo's arm. She bit Deuce's lip then screamed at the ocean.

"Posea, we talked about warnings!" Deuce said, wiping the slime off Cleo's arm.

From the sea a head of magenta hair emerges, the face is the size of a ship. A fish-like woman rises up to balcony, her eyes the sizes of the two beings she faces.

"Hello, my brother." Posea said, her finger reaching out to pet Deuce's scaly head. "I heard my niece was chosen for a great land-honor. May I see her?"

Cleo had a hard time believing Deuce was related to a sea-creature when he had no resemblance to the ghoul. She also didn't like being near a ghoul bigger, mightier and almost as pretty as she was. Suspicions aside, Cleo respected how regale and genuinely generous was Posea's heart.

"Not tonight, sis." Deuce said, he picked up the seaweed package. In the wrappings was a spiral seashell. Posea's half-brother pressed the button in the middle, the shell expanded into a shield. "Sweet. Thank you."

Posea nodded. "She's in my thoughts. The whole family swaying in my garden."

"Thank you, Posea." Cleo said, pressing the button the shield retracted into a pocket-size shell. "It'll match the bracelet I'm giving her."

"Fintastic." Posea said, her eyes began to pool at the edges. "Well, until the next full moon, family."

Cleo watched the whirlpool sink into the ocean.

"Please don't." Deuce sighed.

"Don't what?" Cleo innocently asked.

"I am willing to do whatever I can for you, Cleo. I will seriously give my life for you. But please don't ask a favor from my sister."

"Why not keep the power in the family? Teaming up and ruling over an empire would give us a chance to bond and that ghoul is drowning to be closer to us, Deuce."

"I know, and I hate it but it's complicated." Deuce said. " _Family_ is complicated. Can we leave it at that, please?"

Cleo glared at her husband. "Are you keeping a secret?"

The snakes shook their heads while Deuce pressed his lips together.

"You're keeping a secret. From me?!" Cleo stated, her hands crossing her heart.

 _That's her diva voice,_ Deuce whined, "Cleo-"

She held a hand to his mouth. "Do not talk to me, liar. We are going to wish our first hatched good luck then we're going to fight until you tell me what the secret you're keeping."

The next morning the Ship of Hippolyta arrived at Medusa's home. The haul was thick, dotted with weapons stuck in it's wood and masses stained pink& brown. A tall, muscular woman with blue skin walked out of the ship.

"They call me Abbey. I am here for Kleio DeNile-Gorgon." The fur-trimmed woman said.

Kleio walked up to Abbey the Amazon. Kleio's hair slithered over her head, "You're teeth are funny."

"We get to island I punch out yours." Abbey bent down, "Fun is you can punch me back."

Kleio grinned, "Bye family!" She waved without looking behind her.

Cleo grabbed her hand, her foot hung in the air before she finished the step.

"You are not saying good bye like that, missy." Cleo said.

Kleio sighed then turned around. She walked to her Grandmother, "Bye Grandma Maddy."

"Take no prisoners, my darling." Medusa said, her yellow and red snakes kissing Kleio's head.

"Later Daddy." Kleio held out her fist, her father bumped it.

"Later, kid." Deuce said, he held Terpsichore in his other arm. Kleio didn't think the baby cared so she stuck her forked tongue at her littlest sister. Terpy stuck her tongue out back, Kleio giggled.

Shepy rubbed her eye. "You're leaving me alone with the crazies."

"Destiny, Shepy." Kleio said, putting two fingers on her teal-snaked forehead, "Use your mouth, eye-beams are for the losers."

Kleio stepped up to her Mummy.

"I still have a hundr- a million things to teach you, Kleio, so I plan to send you letters every week. You are to follow my lessons and listen to your teachers. Do no forget you are a DeNile, and your father's daughter. I will tell you more in the letters." Cleo said, bending down to stroke Kleio's hair behind her ears.

The snakes curled around Cleo's finger. "Be good, Mummy."

Cleo hugged Kleio, "I'll do my damnest."

Five minutes passed, Kleio tried to pull herself from her mother's hug. "Uh, Mummy? I need to go."

 _Swallow the feelings_ , Cleo thought, as she stood straight. She watched the Amazon Abbey hold her daughter's hand as they walked onto the ship.

 _I'll build a new empire, one she'll be proud to come back to_ , Cleo thought as the boat sailed away.

The moon shined its reflection on the beach's waves. Posea waited for her sister-in-law at the low-tide. Cleo wore a dress that barely reached passed her thighs. She put her expensive shoes on a rock before walking into the water.

"Athena is an irreplaceable ally." Posea said, she swam behind Cleo and began to braid her hair.

"Who says I'm limited in choosing help? I can repay both of you with great riches." Cleo said, feeling Posea's squishy hands against her head.

Posea put small crabs in Cleo's hair to keep the strands in place. "The greatest treasure is family. You are a start."

 _Oh, where the heck are Catty & Seth? By the time their kittens opened their eyes and began to walk they left. The group joined a troupe and they are traveling preformers. They stop in once in a while to visit, and pick up Seth's share of their Egypitan fortune hidden under the dragons' dens._


End file.
